The invention relates to the protection of valuables in a secured container, fixed (such as a safe or an ATM (Automatic Teller Machine)) or transportable (such as a Cash-in-Transit container) wherein, in case of unauthorized intrusion, a device is activated to produce the spraying of a dye which will irreversibly stain the valuables, thus functioning as a deterrent.
It is known that some security systems for protection of valuables make use of single component dye systems. Examples of such systems are disclosed in EP 0 623 902 A2, UK 2 350 152, U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,143 or EP 0 914 538 B1.
It has been observed, however, that the chance that criminals “crack” the single component dye technology systems in the future (for example by washing out ink under particular physico-chemical conditions) is increasing with time, despite the complexity of the systems. There is thus a need to improve the safety of the protection and/or to make it more difficult for unauthorized users to “crack” the system.